Simon's Bowblade
Simon's Bowblade is a Trick Weapon in The Old Hunters DLC. Description Availability * dropped by Simon in the Fishing Hamlet, or by killing him at any given point during his quest line. * Lost and Uncanny variants are purchaseable at the Bath Messengers within Chalice Dungeons and become available in the Hunter's Dream's Bath Messengers after purchased. Characteristics Simon's Bowblade is a curved sword with a flowing moveset that becomes a greatbow upon transforming it, thus making a player wield it in its left hand, with an arrow on his right. Nocking an arrow will cost a single Quicksilver Bullet. While the weapon is quite similar to the Reiterpallasch and the Rifle Spear in terms of combat strategy, its main property is not to parry enemies mid attack, but rather to inflict a lot of damage. The weapon's transformed mode has the potential to deal the most damage per shot in terms of firearms, despite not being a firearm itself. However, this comes at the cost of expending stamina as nocking arrows consumes far more stamina than pulling a trigger. Its charged attack (when in Bow Mode) allows a player to nock an arrow in place longer and thus grants it higher damage. This attack will consume more stamina and the player will be stationary for a brief moment. It is advised to use this attack carefully. It is of great importance to learn the range at which this weapon can be fired because just like any other firearm, the projectile quickly disappears after a certain distance. Notes *Firing arrows does not alert enemies except the ones that the arrow actually hits. *Simon's Bowblade has the longest reach out of all firearms by a wide margin. Has essentially the same range as the Blacksky Eye. *The Bow's fully charged shot, when struck into an enemy's back can bring them into a parried/backstabbed state. *It is possible to be parried when shooting the charged shot of this weapon. *It is possible to jump attack when the weapon is in Bow Mode. *When there are no Quicksilver Bullets left in inventory, all attacks that fire arrows will be replaced with the L2 of the transformed version. *The Charged attack while in sword mode is a dual attack, and therefore not useful against larger, unstaggerable opponents, as it will alert them and then turne themaway from the player, making it almost impossible to backstab. Trivia *When in bow mode, the player holds the arrow on his right hand, and it looks strangely small, this is because the arrow's shaft is a combination of stuffed tubes that allows it to become more compact for ease of carry. When it is pulled back on the bow, it stretches, and then is fired. Once it hits a target it become compact a again, likely from the force of impact shoving the tubes back into themselves again. *The weapon of choice of Simon, the Harrowed, who disliked firearms. It does seems logical why he would use a bow though, considering he was a type of Church Hunter who went by unnoticed, lurking in the darkest streets and who would assassinate his victims as soon as they displayed signs of the scourge. With a bow he could fulfill his duty quietly, at a safe distance, without ever giving away his location. *The Lost and Uncanny version of this weapon remove the prefix "Simon's", turning it into the "Uncanny Bowblade" and "Lost Bowblade". The only other weapon where this also occurs is the Kos Parasite. image-bloodborne-screen-45.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-45b.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-25.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151127123817.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151128224746.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151128224857.png Videos